Supergirl (Cosmic Adventures)
Summary Kara Zor-El is a young Kryptonian girl who lived in the domed moon of Argo City with her parents. Kara's father was preparing a special unmanned rocket to go to Earth with a special message for their distant relative Superman. Kara was picked to be a cheerleader for the launch ceremony, but due to her poor grade point average, her mother forbade her from attending the function. Angry, Kara stormed off and hid inside the rocket. Nobody realized she was there, and the rocket launched, piercing the veil of Quasi-Space and eventually reaching Earth. When her ship landed, she inadvertently aided her cousin Superman by crashing into his nemesis Lex Luthor. As soon as she emerged from the rocket, she began to develop superhuman abilities, such as enhanced strength, flight and the power to see through solid objects. After the Luthor business was settled, Superman took her aside and explained that he didn't have the resources to send her back home. Kara was stuck on Earth. To help her adapt, he enrolled her in a public school and provided her with a human alias, Linda Lee. Kara decided to make the best of things, and realized that she could use her Kryptonian powers to help the people of Earth, just like her cousin. She began referring to herself as Supergirl. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 1-C Name: Kara Zor-El, Linda Lee, Supergirl Origin: Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Heat Vision, X-Ray vision, Can survive in space | All base form powers, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can grow to the size of the Multiverse, Creation, Can summon bandits to attack her opponent (They're strong enough to harm a 10th dimensional being), Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should not be much weaker than Streaky, who can harm her, Had a quick off-screen fight with Lena Luthor, who was powerful enough to knock Superman out) | High Complex Multiverse level (Made Mr. Mxyzptlk retreat, At that point, Mr. Mxy had became one with all ten possible dimensions) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew to space at Mach 1,473) | Immeasurable (Fought Mr. Mxyzptlk, who was one with all ten possible dimensions) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class GJ | High Complex Multiversal (Broke Mr. Mxyzptlk's chains) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Got hit by a meteors) | High Complex Multiverse Level (Superior to Mr. Mxyzptlk, who was one with all ten possible dimensions) Stamina: Superhuman | Immeasurable Range: Melee, Higher with Heat Vision | Multiversal+ (Her hands are as big as the multiverse) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Kryptonite, Red solar radiation, Didn't have total control over her powers in the begining, Loses her powers when she is near an alternative version of herself | This form is temporary, she will go back to base form in some time Key: Base | Amped Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 1 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users